Si me olvidas (DXS)
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Danny ahora es adulto, hace años que no ve a Sam, pero un dia ella regresa y él tenia la ilusion de que fuera como antes, lastima que no fué asi.
1. DANNY PHANTOM REGRESA

**CAPITULO 1: DANNY PHANTOM REGRESA.**

El chico fantasma de Amity Park ahora un hombre de 21 años desde un edificio no muy lejos observaba la asamblea que hacia su querido amigo Tucker, ya que siendo el alcalde desde hace cinco años había un gran avance en toda la ciudad. Habian cambiado muchas cosas en esos últimos años, la ciudad, su traje (ya que según Tucker necesitaba ser innovador, asi que este le diseño un traje de los mismos colores cada prenda, solo que ahora con mas artefactos tecnológicos y una larga capa con capucha de color negro que tenia una D gigante en su espalda), además de que su novia Sam Manson había tenido que ir a Brasil para estudiar botánica, le prometio ir en cada tiempo libre que tuviera; fue por esto que Sam decidio que debían terminar temporalmente lo cual no molesto al halfa dejando la condición que volverían.

-ah… Tucker siempre alegrando la ciudad-dijo para si mismo el halfa viendo la asamblea que se realizaba a un lado de la estatua que habían hecho conmemorandolo a el.

-y por ultimo, anexaremos una protección para fantasmas en cada cuadra de la ciudad, proporcionada por la familia Phantom-seguido de estas palabras todos los presentes aplaudieron incluido Danny que se encontraba fuera de la vista de todos-gracias, gracias-dijo de ultimo en alcalde de 21 años para después retirarse rumbo a su oficina.

Al llegar dejo su sombrero negro colgado en la pared al igual que su saco y fue a sentarse cerca de su escritorio.

-buen trabajo Tuck-le alago el albino recargado en la pared con el gorro de la capucha puesto

-gracias, por cierto, Valery me dijo que si nos acompañas para cenar hoy-

-no me lo perdería, es mejor que estar en la cena con Jazz y su esposo-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-actuas de nuevo como hermano sobreprotector, calmate… ella ya podía casarse si quería-dijo Tuck tratando de bajarle los humos a su amigo, el albino solo solto un largo suspiro sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio- ¿ahora por qué tan estresado?-le cuestiono

-es que… Sam no me ha llamado en casi un año, y cada vez que intento llamarla me deja en espera o me contesta una secretaria; comienzo a pensar que ella ya…-Tucker lo interrumpio

-¿pero de que estas hablando?-le dijo exaltado-ella jamas te dejaría, no pienses asi-le alentó su amigo sacándole una sonrisa cuando el aliento de el albino se volvió blanco-a trabajar-le dijo su amigo y este salio volando, literalmente, de allí.

Al ver por las calles pudo notar a una chica y un chico que causaban problemas, la chica tenia un cuerpo lleno de armas y el chico poseía un bajo que hacia retumbar la tierra; puede que suene extraño pero se le hacia muy familiar, casi como a dos fantasmas que el conocía.

-oh no-dijo con fastidio

-tu debes de ser Danny Phantom ¿no?-dijo la chica

-y ustedes deben ser chicos que yo no conozco-

-somos los músicos cazadores-dijeron al unisono ambos

-los… ¿Qué?-

-somos los hijos de el gran cazador de la zona fantasma y la gran cantante de la zona fantasma-dijeron los mas jóvenes

-¿son hijos de Ember y Skulker?-pregunto

-tal como lo escuchas-dijo el chico-y ahora te toca una paliza-dijo la chica, él con su plumilla tomo su bajo y con una fuerza estridente mando sus ondas sonoras al halfa, mientras ella con una de sus multiples armas le disparaba, juntando los ataques lograron lanzar al halfa lejos; este con dificultad se levantaba, pero al ponerse completamente de pie se acerco a los chicos.

-creo que para nada su música es mejor que la de Ember, y eso que la de ella es un asco-esto hizo enojar a los chicos, asi fue como Danny tomando una bocanada de aire los ataco con su lamento fantasmagórico haciendo que estos calleran al suelo tapando sus oídos. Al concluir vio como ambos temblaban y aun tapaban sus oídos-no quiero lastimarlos mas, asi que mejor vallan a la zona fantasma-dijo Danny

-ustedes dos-de la nada apareció Ember McLane-les dije que no salieran a buscar peleas-dijo ella tomando a sus dos hijos por las orejas, miro al halfa y sonrio con arrogancia-tipico de humanos, ya no eres el chico debilucho que solias ser-dijo ella, haciendo que el halfa sonriera ¿acaso era un cumplido?

-y veo que tu no has cambiado Ember-dijo sonriente, cuando los tres fantasmas se desvanecieron –bien, creo que ya debería irme-se dijo a si mismo y de nuevo siendo un humano, se le veía con unos converse, una camisa roja y abajo una playera blanca típica de el con unos jeans; su cabello estaba algo revuelto y su rostro solo se había formado algo mas maduro y sus facciones mas finas.

Danny se fue a caminar por la ciudad en su forma humana; esperaba que pronto llegara Sam ya que en ese tiempo ella terminaría su carrera. Mientras iba por la calle y con la mente sumida en sus pensamientos sin notar que alguien también distraído se dirigía a el. Sin lograr evitarlo ambos chocaron.

-lo siento-dijeron al unisono, Danny pudo ver a un hombre de unos 23 años, con cabello rubio y ojos avellana, con la tez palida, el rubio al mirar al pelinegro lo analizo con la mirada poniendo un poco incomodo al halfa.

-oye, ¿tu eres el chico fantasma?, ¿eres Danny Phantom?-

-ya no tan chico-se burlo el halfa-pero si… yo soy Danny Phantom-dijo el

-¡genial!, eres genial, vi lo que hiciste para que el desasteroide no destruyera a la tierra, fue una gran idea-dijo el hombre

-pues, muchas gracias-sintiendose orgulloso hundido en su ego-ya que te agrada mi trabajo, ¿te parecerían ir a cenar a la mansión del alcalde?-

-de hecho yo estaba ya invitado-eso tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro-pero podemos ir juntos, mi prometida ya debe estar allá, me dijo que se adelantaría mientras yo iba por algunas cosas a la biblioteca-

-pues… de acuerdo-dijo el, sin preguntar acerca de nada fueron caminando al departamento del pelinegro, al entrar no era muy ordenado, sin embargo era de buen ver el departamento, Danny fue rápido en cambiarse, arreglarse y hacer todo lo que necesitaba, el de ojos avellana esperaba pacientemente en la sala-ahora que lo recuerdo, no te pregunte tu nombre-dijo el

-Oh!, lo lamento, soy Richard Brown-dijo este

-mucho gusto-dijo el mitad fantasma cuando vio la hora, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche-ya es tarde, debemos irnos-dijo el y se fueron al estacionamiento del edificio en donde yacia una motocicleta negra –sube-dijo el halfa subiendo a esta y el rubio lo secundo.

Sin mas se dirigieron a la gran mansión de el alcalde, sin palabras iban en la moto hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ambos bajaron de la moto y Danny toco el timbre, un mayordomo fue el que abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar; Richard se quedo sumamente sorprendido mientras Danny buscaba a alguien familiar, se alegro al encontrar a Valery que llevaba un gran tazon con una ensalada.

-¡Danny!-dijo la morena recibiéndolo con una sonrisa-vamos, los dos, ya va a ser la cena-dijo y continuo caminando y ambos la siguieron, en el comedor se encontraba Tucker ya preparándose, estaba Jazz con su esposo, y los que acababan de llegar.

-Hola Tuck, Jazz-decia saludando a ambos, cuando llego con el esposo de Jazz y le dirijo una mirada que mataba-Tim…-

-¡Danny! Eres un niño-dijo Jazz dándole un golpe certero en la cabeza a su hermano menor, después de una queja por el pelinegro todos se sentaron mientras este veía como Richard parecía algo preocupado buscando a alguien, cuando por la puerta que da al comedor entro una hermosa mujer de ojos lavanda y de buena figura que usaba un vestido negro y tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros con una media pequeña coleta en la parte alta atrás de la cabeza, se veía muy hermosa y Danny al instante la reconocio.

-lamento la demora-dijo, cuando se iba a levantar para saludarla, el de ojos avellana ya le había dado una silla para sentarse junto a el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual puso iracundo al halfa

-¿Sam?-queria asegurarse, al ver que ella giro al oir su nombre y le sonrio aclaro todo, el esperaba que fuera una mentira, y todos menos Valery que ya estaba enterada al igual que Jazz abrieron los ojos como platos

-es bueno verte de nuevo Danny-dijo la pelinegra _"no… ¿Por qué Sam?" _se decía mentalmente-vamos a comer-y todos comenzaron, paso un largo silencio cuando fue Danny el que lo rompió

-Richard, ¿es ella tu prometida?-

-si-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-veo que ya se conocían-el halfa cerro los puños sobre sus piernas mientras su hermana notaba que tenia un resplandor verde en sus pupilas, ella tomo sus manos con una mano tratando de relajarlo, lo cual no consiguió

-cuentanos ¿como te fue en Brasil?-dijo Tucker tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-estuvo bien, ya tengo mi diploma y Richard tiene el suyo en medicina-Danny la analizaba, jamas la había visto tan feliz, ni si quiera cuando estuvo con el

-y ya que ocurrio eso, decidimos mudarnos a Amity Park para casarnos, y decidimos que Jazz podría ser la madrina-dijo el para después fijar su vista en el pelinegro-y quisiéramos que tu fueras el padrino-al momento Danny se levanto con brusquedad posando sus puños en la mesa

-perdonen, recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo el y salio a zancadas del comedor dejando a todos con un impacto enorme, al salir de la mansión recargo su espalda en la puerta y solto un suspiro, para después convertirse en fantasma; daba lastima el pobre que se atravesara en el camino del ahora peliblanco.

Salio volando, literalmente, controlando las lagrimas que salían a mares de sus verdes ojos; le dolia, le dolia, quería morir, saber el por que, saber cuando y como sucedió; volaba por Amity Park lamentándose mentalmente, escuchó gritos y diviso en una tienda de electrónicos el pánico que ocasionaba el fantasma cybernetico Technus, sin esperar se hizo presente en la escena con sus ojos ahora un poco mas intensos bañadas sus pupilas en verde; ya no soltaba lagrimas, solo se veía su dolor.

-Tu otra vez… chico fantasma, yo Technus, amo de la tecnología te dest…-no logro terminar pues el de ojos verdes ya había comenzado a atacar, con mucha fuerza lo golpeaba y atacaba, lanzaba sus esferas de ectoplasma sin fallar ningún intento y lo arrojaba a las paredes hasta que lo lanzo a la calle-¿pero que…?-el no lo dejaba de atacar, ni si quiera oportunidad de levantarse y ponerse en guardia, lo lanzo hacia el cielo y en ese momento dio su lamento fantasmagirico, que ahora se notaba lleno de dolor, su lamento ahora era distinto. Technus calló al suelo con varias heridas, mientras el halfa asombrado por lo que hizo y asustado por lo mismo le dio la espalda dejando al fantasma cybernetico confundido

-largo de aquí, o no tendre piedad-su voz sonaba fría, rigida y lastimera, en ese momento el fantasma se desvanecio. La calle estaba solitaria, no había nadie mas que el, asi se tiro de rodillas ahogando su impotencia en simples sollozos casi inaudibles, y cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello fruncio los labios y apretó la quijada para soltar un grito, aquel grito que le daría pánico hasta al mismo Caballero del Terror; cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos enguantadas, no era posible que ella le hiciera eso.

Llegó, aquel departamento desaliñado que era ahora su hogar era al lugar que había llegado, sus mejillas estaban irritadas a causa de aquellas gotas salinas que habían salido de sus ojos; ahora en su forma humana solo tenia ensombrecidos los ojos y su garganta raspada a causa de aquellos gritos que había dado al cielo anunciándole su agonia, pero las estrellas y la luna ni si quiera se inmutaron, solo lo observaban.

-no era suficiente para ti, ¿ah?-dijo al aire en un vano intento por que este se lo dijera a ella-claro que no, era normal que buscaras a alguien mas cuando tu y yo nos distanciamos, pero aun asi… yo te esperé… te esperé-decia quebrando la voz-y ahora que estas aquí, no te puedo ver, o tocar o abrazar…-decia para si mismo

Se tiro en el sofá boca arriba con un brazo colgando y otra sobre sus ojos, pensando en esto se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente , lo que despertó al pelinegro fue el timbre de su celular, con pesadez lo tomo de la mesa de centro.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola amigo, ¿estas bien?-era la voz de su amigo de tez morena, entrecerrando los ojos con tristeza no sabia que responder, comenzó a pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido el dia anterior cuando la voz de suamigo nuevamente lo despertó-¿Danny? ¿Sigues ahí?-

-si… estoy bien Tuck, ire a patrullar un rato, te vere en la tarde para almorzar-

-de acuerdo, adiós-

-adios-y colgó, dándose una ducha se cambio por unos jeans, una playera azul y una camisa completamente roja sobre esta, y abierta, se paro junto a la ventanta con seriedad y se transformo dando lugar a su traje, capa y todo; salió por la ventana y comenzaba a observar todo desde el cielo.

Al ir volando sus ojos divisaron a la escuela Caper, se paro frente a la puerta dudando si abrirla o no, asi que volviéndose invisible e intangible la atravesó viendo que ahora estaba pintada, todos los estudiantes se veian muy parecidos a cuando el iba a la escuela, escucho el timbre y se sintió en un ambiente tan ameno, todo estaba casi igual a excepción del color, miraba los trofeos de la escuela, y cansado de ser invisible comenzó a vagar por ahí. Vio aquel casillero donde una vez quedo atrapado en un espejo y sonrio, lo abrió y notándolo polvoriento se dio cuenta que aun no lo ocupaban, y lo cerro; vio el laboratorio de química donde unos minutos antes de graduarse le había dado un ultimo beso a Sam.

-tsk-apreto los dientes y cerro los puños, vio a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel que era azotado contra los casilleros, volviéndose invisible diviso al agresor que era un chico fornido de cabello rubio y ojos cafes.

-¡Sueltame! –le exigió, vio a una chica que probablemente era gothica, de tez morena y cabellera de igual color con ropa negra, mientras llegaba otro con lentes y una pequeña computadora de bolsillo

-sueltalo o te arrepentiras mastodonte-le anuncio la morena

-le llamare a un profesor-dijo el joven de lentes, cuando llegaron otros y también lo apresaron, como sorpresa Danny se hizo visible recargándose en los casilleros

-no quiero usar mis poderes en ustedes, que son apenas unos niños-el rubio y sus seguidores comenzaron a temblar-larguense a clase-dijo con una voz fría y estos sin mas se fueron corriendo, los otros tres estaban dispuestos a irse-ustedes no-dijo tajante, los tres lo miraron también con algo de temor a un sermón-¿estan bien?-

-si-dieron los tres al unisono

-veo que esta escuela no cambia-dijo a modo de risa colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño, de alguna forma, esa escena le recordaba a el y a sus amigos, solo que en el caso de el, nadie llego a ayudarlos-tengan cuidado con esos tipos-

-esos tipos son unos cobardes, yo pude haberlos derrotado-dijo la morena, sin duda le recordaba a Sam, igual de fuerte y decidida, esto hizo reir al halfa cuando noto que el chico se frotaba el brazo-dejame ver-ordeno, y vio un gran moretón en su brazo, coloco su mano sobre el moretón y en unos segundos se curo

-wow, gracias-dijo este

-solo vayan a clase-

-no quiero clase con Lancer, el me odia-dijo el castaño, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de el chico alborotándole los cabellos

-sin duda te pareces un poco a mi-dijo el de cabellos blancos-no es tan malo como parece-dijo de ultimo y se fue; seguía con esa sonrisa en sus labios hasta que frente a el apareció Sam, con sus ojos delineados y pintados, con una falda negra y un saco purpura con una blusa del mismo color-Sam…-

-Danny-la chica se lanzo sobre el chico-no te pude saludar apropiadamente-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras el seguía serio, y en un segundo ya la estrujaba con ambos brazos conteniéndose de hacer otra cosa-te extrañe mucho estos años-dijo ella, el logro identificar que se le quebraba la voz

-¿Qué pasa Sam?, ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto

-es que… estoy feliz de verte-el la separo un poco viendo como se limpiaba las lagrimas evitando correr su maquillaje _"¿se esta burlando de mi?" _ Se pregunto mentalmente al ver lo fácil que le hablaba después de lo de ayer

-entonces… te vas a casar-mas que una afirmación era una pregunda, sabia cual era la respuesta pero por alguna razón esperaba escuchar algo mas, algo que calmara sus pensamientos.

-si, es cierto-dijo algo triste-ahora te podre ver a diario, voy a trabajar como profesora de Biologia en Casper High-dijo sonriente, el dio media sonrisa y la volvió a abrazar-Da-Danny-

-por favor, solo déjame sentirte un poco mas-eso tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra, ella se aferro a su capa con sus delgados dedos sin querer soltarlo, no quería explicarle nada al halfa, pero en algún momento tendría que decirle. Despues de unos segundos que parecieron micras, Sam se alejo un poco de el.

-perdon, debo irme. Ire a mi entrevista de trabajo-ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo del lado que había formado con su lacio cabello, se paso por un lado de Danny y este solo la observo irse; el chico solto un suspiro de pesadez y recargándose en la pared se dejo caer y se sento recargando su brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada y la otra extendida, se cubrió el rostro con la otra mano y volvió a suspirar.

-problemas, ¿ah?-escucho, aquel que había ayudado hace unos minutos estaba sentado junto a el-¿te gusta ella?-

-…-el quedo en silencio pensando en que decirle-es complicado-

-ya lo veo, ella tiene novio-el halfa dejo ver sus dientes apretados mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante-bueno, deberías decirle lo que sientes aunque ella no te corresponda-

-son cosas que un niño no entendería, en realidad ni yo mismo lo entiendo-dijo

-oye, tranquilo amigo; Danny…-escuchar su nombre de ese niño lo tomo por sopresa, comúnmente le llamarían halfa, chico fantasma, Phantom, pero el no.

-¿acaso alguien te gusta a ti?-se burlo el halfa, el chico se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza-estamos en las mismas amigo-

-Logan, mi nombre es Logan-

-bueno Logan, tenemos el mismo problema a menos que ya le hayas dicho-

-no puedo, ella es novia de mi mejor amigo y ella es mi mejor amiga-dijo el-no se podría aunque quisiera-

-deberias decirle lo que sientes aunque ella no te corresponda-imito las palabras del chico, el halfa le guiño un ojo a modo de entendimiento y complicidad-fueron sabias tus palabras-dijo el

-¡Todd!, con que faltando a tus clases-frente a ambos se dio la pesencia de un hombre de lentes, completamente calvo y con unas arrugas pero aun se identificaba el rostro de autoridad que daba el profesor Lancer.

-profesor Lancer-dijeron el halfa y el chico al unisono con sorpresa, el halfa se sentía un puberto de nuevo.

-Danny Fenton, malinfluenciando a los estudiantes-

-no es eso, además le estaba ayudando; aun le agradezco por ayudarme en mis exámenes-dijo Danny levantándose de donde estaba sentado al igual que Logan, en ese momento sono el timbre-tengo trabajo que hacer, tu ve a clase y yo a lo mio-dijo el halfa, le sonrio a los presentes y los pasillos se comenzaron a llenar de alumnos, algunas chicas suspiraban y sonreían al medio fantasma-adios-dijo y se fue volando de ahí despidiéndose de los alumnos.

-y tu, a la sala de castigo-el mas joven bajo la cabeza y fruncio el ceño, pero al recordar la conversación con el hombre mitad fantasma sonrio _"valio la pena"_ pensó.

Al salir de la escuela el halfa comenzó a pensar, y pensar… _"quizá seria mejor nunca haber sido mitad fantasma, quizá ella me querria mas si fuera solo humano"_

Mi primer fanfic de Danny, espero que les guste este primer capi.

Los quiero, y disfruten, bye.

ATTE. CaocHatsune


	2. ¡NO HAGAS NADA ESTUPIDO!

**CAPITULO 2: ¡NO HAGAS NADA ESTUPIDO!**

Azotado contra la pared de uno de los grandes edificios de la ciudad, el halfa cayo al suelo de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, el niño pirata se mofaba del dolor del peliblanco pero por esta causa no mostraba atención a lo que sucedia, y no fue difícil que le halfa le diera un puñetazo y lo sacara volando.

-basta…am…-miro a su loro unos segundos

-bribon de agua sucia-dijo con desinteres el ave

-¡eso!-

-escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer con mi tiempo-dijo sacado en termo y apuntándolo hacia el pequeño que en ese instante fue succionado; y al ser tapado el termo, el barco pirata y el loro desaparecieron, el halfa solto un suspiro de cansancio y se transformo de nuevo en humano-que lios causa ese mocoso-dijo en voz alta.

Se disponía a irse cuando escucho lo mas parecido a un trueno, al darse vuelta pudo ver a una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches, con los ojos completamente rojos y con unos símbolos saliendo de estos, tenia una larga túnica color azul marino y traía un extraño traje muy parecido al de Ember.

-¿tu eres el halfa Danny Phantom?-dijo ella con una voz algo gruesa y muy marcada, casi sepulcral; en ese instante Danny se transformo de nueva cuenta.

-y si lo soy ¿Qué?-dijo a la defensiva colocándose en posición de pelea

-Soy Fragmentum, una de los guardianes del tiempo y espacio; se me ha dado una orden por parte de los superiores, parece que no valoras lo suficiente ser mitad fantasma, necesitas algunas lecciones-dijo ella y con su mano apunto hacia el provocando que se formara una gran nube gris en el cielo, el mitad fantasma retrocedio para después correr e intentar atacarla, sin embargo cayó un rayo que lo electrocuto, toda la gente de Amity Park salio a ver lo que ocurria y pudieron divisar al héroe o al menos su silueta y la mujer no mostraba signo de inmutarse.

-¡Danny!-se escucharon cuatro voces, eran Sam, Tucker, Jazz y Valery, el rayo profoco un gran hueco en la calle donde había quedado el halfa.

-lamento esto, pero solo sigo ordenes-dijo ella y se fue transportándose por medio de un rayo; los amigos del peliblanco corrieron hacia el lugar en donde había ocurrido todo, grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al no ver solo a Danny, si no a otros dos también, eran el halfa, el humano y el fantasma.

-¿Qué…?-dijo Tuck, Sam se acerco a los tres chicos y noto que solo estaban noqueados-tenemos que llevarlos a la alcaldía-dijo el y en un segundo estaba una limosina ahí donde metieron a los tres Dannys

Al estar en la alcaldía, Tucker ordeno tres camas plegables para poner a los Dannys en su oficina, aun estaban noqueados, mientras Jazz cuidaba del humano, Valery del Fantasma y Sam del halfa; cuando en un mismo instante los tres despertaron de golpe.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo el Danny humano

-nosotros tampoco sabemos, esperábamos que ustedes oh… tu o… ¡ah!-dijo exasperada su hermana, los tres Dannys se miraron al escucharla y soltaron igualmente un grito

-¿somos tres?, ¿POR QUE SOMOS TRES?-gritaron los tres

-esa fantasma al parecer te fracciono en tus tres partes espirituales-dijo Valery-escuche que los seres tenemos distintas partes espirituales, tu tienes tres por ser halfa, humano y fantasma; eso lo convierte en un grave problema-

-Voy a atacarla, ¡y la destruiré con mi lamento fantasmagórico!-dijo el Fantasma

-deberiamos al menos investigar que ocurrio, no sabemos si quiera quien es-dijo el Danny humano

-esto me asusta-dijo Tuck al ver las personalidades de su amigo

-ella tenia cierto parecido con reloj, quizá el nos pueda ayudar-dijo el Danny halfa

-no puedo ayudarlos-dijo Reloj mientras los Dannys, y sus amigos estaban con el fantasma del tiempo-a mi hermana se le dieron ordenes y yo, aunque pudiera, no debo interferir con los superiores-

-pero aun no entiendo porque, dijo que no me valoro siendo el halfa-dijo Danny, el original

-tampoco yo lo se, asi que tendras que averiguarlo por ti mismo-dijo el-lamento no poder hacer mas-dijo y les dio la espalda

-esta bien, nos vemos-dijo el Danny humano y todos se fueron a casa

-eso me parecio una completa perdida de tiempo-dijo el Danny fantasma cruzando los brazos y con total muestra de soberbia en la voz

-cierra la boca, tenemos que averiguarlo pero aun asi debemos de trabajar-dijo el humano-siendo asi, ahora tenemos que adecuarnos a lo que somos

-es patético que siendo uno de los fantasmas mas reconocidos me la pase en este mundo humano-

-¡¿Quieren callarse?!-dijo el halfa molesto-solo vamos a mi… a nuestro… ¡como sea!, al apartamento-dijo el

-¿estas seguro que te encuentras bien?-dijo Sam con una mirada preocupada poniendo su mano en el hombro del halfa, este se ruborizo un poco y esquivo la mirada con tristeza

-yo…-fue hecho a un lado por el Danny fantasma

-estoy bien, me alegra que te preocupes por mi Sam-dijo con una seductora sonrisa que la hizo estremecer, se comenzaba a acercar a sus labios cuando el Danny humano lo separo de ella

-alejate de ella, ¿Qué no vez que…-bajo la mirada el humano-ella se va a casar?, asi que no te comportes como un adolescente-dijo el para cambiar su mirada a el rostro de Sam-gracias por preocuparte, te vemos luego-dijo el dándole un beso en la frente; el halfa apretó los puños, ¿sentir celos de si mismo?¿a ese extremo llegaba?

-vamonos-dijo el halfa escondiendo sus ojos bajo el cabello-los veo luego chicos-dijo y se fueron

El halfa iba al frente de los otros dos, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para caminar hundido en sus pensamientos; su yo Fantasma había intentado besar a Sam, y su yo humano la había besado en la frente y el… era estúpido por sentir celos de él mismo, pero aun siendo él mismo, sentía que era muy diferente a ambos; el nunca diría "debemos de ponernos a trabajar" a acostumbrarse a ser asi, el seria impulsivo y haría lo que sea por averiguar que paso, y no seria tan soberbio como para hablar asi con Sam, solto un suspiro mientras escuchaba como sus yo peleaban detrás de el. Llegaron al apartamento y abrió la puerta para ver a una linda joven de cabellos negros, blusa roja y encima una camisa blanca con un sombrero rojo, shorts hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas botas rojas. La joven estaba sobre el sofá acariciando a un lindo perro color verde, ella tenia aproximadamente 17 años de edad.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras prim… ¿primos?, ¿pero que…-el fantasma se apresuró a llegar tomando a Dani de la cintura y levantando su mirada de la barbilla

-¿Quién es esta linda chica y porque residia en mi apartamento?-dijo el fantasma acercándose a su rostro con lentitud, al instante el halfa le dio un golpe en la cara

-alejate de mi prima-

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-se pregunto la chica para después mirar como comenzaban a pelear verbalmente el halfa y el fantasma y en la puerta estaba recargado el humano solo observando-¡CALLENSE!-grito sacada de sus casillas-no entiendo nada, asi que ¿puedes o pueden… ME EXPLICAN?-

-de acuerdo, escucha Dani, cuando estaba en medio de una pelea llego una fantasma que me hizo esto separando mi cuerpo en personalidades y apariencia según cada parte de mi alma, quedamos en tres partes-explico el humano-dijo que solo seguía ordenes-explico el Danny humano

-ya veo, entonces ¿te quedaras asi para siempre?-

-NO-dijeron los tres al unisono

-solo venia de visita y me tope con este lindo perrito en la puerta de tu apartamento-dijo ella cargando al perrito que había saltado de los brazos de la mitad fantasma hacia los del halfa

-Cujo, hace años que no te veo-dijo el sintiendo como el perrito lamia su rostro, y el comenzó a reir-tambien te extrañe pequeño-dijo Danny acariciando el lomo del perrito.

-queria visitarte antes de ir a casa de tus padres, no tengo lugar donde quedarme; pensaba quedarme aquí pero con lo que hizo el fantasma fue mas que suficiente-dijo ella

-admite que también lo querias-dijo el fantasma con arrogancia

-khe! Ni sueñes mujeriego-dijo la pelinegra para después transformarse-bueno, te dejo a tu perro y me voy; espero verte pronto primo-dijo Dani con una sonrisa y saliendo volando de ahí. Todo quedo en silencio entre los tres por unos segundos cuando el halfa solto un suspiro, había pasado la tarde y noche en toda esa travesia por saber que ocurria con el; cuando el sol dio las primeras señales de que se acercaba el Alba.

-bueno, no se ustedes pero yo quiero dormir-dijo el humano bostezando y caminando hacia la habitación

-adelante, yo en realidad ni si quiera estoy vivo-dijo el fantasma tirándose al sofá-¿y tu que haras?-pregunto al Halfa

-tengo cosas que hacer, volveré en un rato asi que los veo luego; les suplico, no salgan del apartamento-dijo el pelinegro cambiando en ese instante a fantasma-nadie mas debe saber de esto-y se fue

Mientras tanto en Casper High Sam estaba de camino a su clase cuando vio cuando una pelinegra iba entrando a la escuela con la mirada baja y algo timida _"Dani"_ sonrio y se acerco a la joven.

-¡Sam!-

-hola Dani, ¿acaso vienes a clase?-

-pensaba quedarme en Amity Park después de hacer toda una odisea por el mundo; pero ver a tantos que se conocen me da… pánico-dijo ella mirando a su alrededor casi ocultándose en su capucha

-tranquila, ¿te inscribiste ya?-la chica asintió

-hace una semana por internet, ya tengo mi horario y mis clases; pero tengo miedo-

-tranquila, esta bien; déjame ver tu horario-la joven de ojos azules le dio su horario mostrando que a su primera hora le tocaba biología, Sam sonrio.

-muy bien, tu estaras en mi clase; soy tu profesora de Biologia-a Dani se le fue el color poniéndose palida, casi se desmaya al saber que su profesora seria la amiga de su primo-tienes suerte, hace apenas 4 dias que inicie mis clases, asi que no te has perdido de mucho, vamos-dijo y le devolvió su horario

Se escucho el timbre y la profesora Manson junto con Dani ya estaban entrando al laboratorio de Biologia al igual que todos sus compañeros; en ultimo momento entraba una pareja de una gothica y un chico con lentes y atrás de ellos iba un cabizbajo joven de nombre Logan.

-bueno, todos tomen su lugar; hoy tenemos a una chica nueva, se llama Daniela Masters y se unira a nosotros asi que les pido que sean amables con ella-todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el apellido de la chica, lo cual la incomodo, se sento en el único asiento libre que era al lado de aquel chico de cabellos castaños; todos aun murmuraban y ella apretó los puños cuando sintió como alguien ponía su mano sobre la de ella a modo de tranquilizacion.

-esta bien, deja que hablen, no saben nada-dijo el, ella sonrio sintiéndose mas tranquila. En ese momento inicio la clase y una cabeza invisible sobresalia del techo viendo a la profesora pelinegra y de ojos violeta, no muy lejos noto la presencia de su prima pero… ¿era Logan? ¿estaba tomando su mano?, tal cual hermano sobreprotector comenzó a sentir que debía hacer algo.

-¿Quién sabe la respuesta?-dijo y en ese momento Dani levanto la mano y se le concedio la palabra

-la clorofila-

-exacto…-y Sam siguió hablando toda esa hora mientras Danny observaba todo desde una esquina del salón de clase; el rato paso rápido al notar el sonido del timbre anunciando el cambio de clase, todos salieron de ahí mientras Sam acomodaba sus cosas para salir también. Danny se hizo visible cuando estaba sentado en una de las bancas de hasta enfrente, justo adelante del escritorio

-buena clase, aunque aun sigo sin entender la biología-dijo Danny risueño sacando una sonrisa a la pelinegra

-¿de visita?-dijo ella y el voló para quedar sentado en el escritorio frente a ella

-si, estar con mis otros yo llega a ser irritante-dijo el con una sonrisa-pero acabo de notar que Dani también viene a la escuela-

-asi parece, me la encontré hoy, dijo que se quedaría en Amity Park-dijo Sam

-me alegro, podre verla mas seguido-dijo el con una sonrisa

-si, me alegra verte tan seguido, me alegraría si vinieras a visitarme diario-dijo ella, el peliblanco se ruborizo y bajo la mirada

-s-si asi lo deseas, puedo venir… cada vez que tenga un tiempo libre-dijo el

-eso me gustaria-dijo ella cuando notaron lo cerca que estaban, sus alientos se sentían en los labios del otro cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y ambos se separaron al instante con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, ambos miraron al que había entrado y notaron la amplia sonrisa característica de Richard-Richard…-_"Richard"_ pensó el halfa con molestia-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-venia a visitar a mi linda prometida, pero veo que ya tienes visitas; hola Danny-dijo el rubio, el peliblanco se levanto del escritorio

-hola Richard-dijo con una leve sonrisa-no se preocupen, yo ya me iba-se acerco a Sam y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla-adios Sam-dijo y con un apretón de manos se despidió de Richard-te veo luego Richard-

-hasta pronto-dijo el para después besar en los labios a la pelinegra que mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos viendo como Danny los miraba de reojo y salía volando a toda velocidad de ahí

Estando en el ultimo piso, se sento en las escaleras con ambas manos revolviendo su cabello, no entendia, no lo soportaba, odiaba tener que conformarse con un beso en la mejilla y nada mas; se levanto con brusquedad y golpeo la pared con su puño logrando que se cuarteara un poco, puso ambas manos sobre la pared al igual que su frente y se dejo caer arrodillado al suelo.

-tengo que hacer algo, si ella no estará conmigo… tengo que sustituirla-se dijo a si mismo

Esa misma noche, en la mansión Manson, Sam había tomado su antigua habitación y su futuro esposo una que estaba junto a la de sus padres; ya vestida con un camisón negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y habiendo cepillado su cabello se disponía a dormir; apago el estéreo en donde había puesto música y ya lista para dormir se acerco a la cama pero sintió algo, sintió frio y una presencia; se dio media vuelta buscando a quien de seguro estaba ahí cuando frente a ella apareció Danny y la tumbo en la cama sosteniendo sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Da-Danny, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto ella mas que asustada: confundida por la actitud del mitad fantasma. Sin esperar mas comenzó a besar sus labios con desesperación, ella al intentar hablar le dio paso al halfa para introducir su lengua en su boca, ella solto un leve gemido que incito al mitad fantasma a continuar, solto sus muñecas y la abrazo del torso y cadera; la chica estaba completamente fuera de sus cinco sentidos cuando apareció aquella voz de nuevo-¡Para!-logro decir empujándolo con suficiente fuerza para que la soltara y este callera al suelo, retrocedió en su cama con sus a antebrazos y pies-¿Qué te ocurre Danny?-

-ya veo, en verdad ya no sientes nada por mi-dijo el halfa levantándose y cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello; camino hacia la chica que aun estaba algo impactada, el se arrodillo frente a su cama y coloco su rostro sobre las cobijas-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo con la voz algo quebrada por el llanto que estaba a punto de salir

-Danny, no es eso… es que…-no podría decirle, le rompería mas el corazón pero ahora que lo observaba; estaba deshecho, aunque no lograba verlo ella sabia que sus lagrimas fluían y que apretaba la quijada con ira-es que… yo…-

-te ruego que me des una razón-

-es solo que… mis padres; Richard… el es mi…-no podía decirlo, las palabras no salían de su boca, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo-perdoname-Danny solto una leve risita

-¿perdoname?, no es suficiente-dijo el y volando se levanto y se posiciono sobre ella-mirame y dime que ya no sientes nada por mi-

-¿eso que probaria?-dijo ella esquivando su mirada

-que aun tengo oportunidad-ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; nunca lo había visto asi-si sientes algo, algo mas allá de la amistad; te pido que me des esta noche, y te mostrare todo lo que realmente me importas, todo lo que haría por ti, solo… esta noche-

-Danny, es que yo…-

-si después de esta noche dices que no sientes nada; si deseas no me volveras a ver, o haremos que esto nunca sucedió-dijo el, apretó los parpados con impotencia, se sentía tan inútil pero después sintió la mano de Sam acariciar su mejilla quitando los restos de lagrimas que en esta había y le sonrio, ella tenia un adorable color carmín en sus mejillas que el peliblanco había notado al instante.

-Danny-dijo ella para elevarse un poco y rozar sus labios de una forma dulce y delicada, muy distinto a lo que había ocurrido hace un rato. Sam comenzó a revolver el cabello del mitad fantasma con sus dedos y a enredarlo con estos mientras que el halfa se degustaba palpando con sus manos sobre la fina tela del camisón la figura de la pelinegra provocando suspiros por parte de Sam.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Fenton la joven mitad fantasma picaba su comida con el tenedor, Jack Fenton como siempre no prestaba atención a nada, pero Madie Fenton notaba la mirada de la joven, era de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la mayor

-no es nada Tia, es que…-y su frustración salio al aire-casi todos en mi clase me ignoran o me apartan solo por tener el apellido Masters, no quiero que me hagan eso; ya me han apartado suficiente y no tolero que por culpa de él mis compañeros me quieran lejos.

-bueno, eso no se puede cambiar, pero puedes demostrarles la forma de Daniela, además tu mencionaste el "casi"-

-tienes razón, creo que solo un chico no me ha tratado de esa forma-

-¿ves?, no necesitas a tanta gente, solo debe bastarte con un amigo; los demás son poco importantes-dijo ella guiñándole el ojo

-de acuerdo-y se levanto de la mesa cerrando el puño y con una mirada de decisión-mañana me esforzare por que todos me acepten, gracias tia-le dio un beso y se fue a la habitación de Danny que ahora era suya temporalmente

-eso no era lo que quise decir-dijo para si misma soltando un suspiro y recargando su mentón sobre su mano, mientras el codo servia de apoyo sobre la mesa.

Que lindos sus comentarios, gracias por los consejos y criticas n.n

Me alegra mucho que alguien lo esté leyendo

Por ahora me voy dejándoles este capi, disfrútenlo; he tardado mucho, aun cuando tengo muchos mas que continuar en otra pagina (AYUDA! NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR EN LOS DEMAS TTnTT)

Bye, los quiero. CaocHatsune


	3. EL FANTASMA DEL FUTURO, EL HUMANO DEL PA

**Me tardé mucho, lo sé, quizá quieran matarme :p  
asi que trataré de ser mas frecuente ¿vale? n.n gracias a sus comentarios, asi que continuemos**

**CAPITULO 3: EL FANTASMA DEL FUTURO, EL HUMANO DEL PASADO**

_La pelinegra estaba roja, completamente y las perladas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y cabello; el peliblanco la mantenía inmóvil solo besando lentamente cada parte de su cuello y descendiendo hacia su pecho, pasaba su lengua con lentitud y la estrechaba en sus brazos como no queriéndola dejar jamas._

-no pude hacer eso…-susurro, eran aproximadamente las 10:30 de la mañana y la profesora escribia en el pizarrón mientras sus alumnos anotaban lo que ella escribia, en esa clase estaba Dani tomando apuntes cuando le llego una nota hecha bolita a su cuaderno, la abrió "¿quieres salir a tomar algo después de clase?" miro de donde provenia y vio al castaño de nombre Logan que le sonreía, también sonrio y escribió para después lanzarlo "si, pero llamare a mis tios para ver si me dejan ir"

_-Da-Danny…-decia entre gemidos la pelinegra mientras el halfa pasaba sus dedos por su silueta con delicadeza mientras succionaba uno de sus senos-¡ah!-_

_-te amo Sam, te amo… tanto-decia jadeante el peliblanco recargando su frente en la de ella para después besarla y con sus dedos llegar a cierta parte sensible_

La pelinegra se puso roja al recordar eso y por accidente comenzó a rechinar el gis contra el pizarrón captando la atención de sus alumnos-no puede ser…-se decía a si misma, dejo el gis en el borde del pizarrón y su libro en el escritorio.

-ahora vuelvo, sigan anotando en lo que yo voy a atender unos asuntos-dijo y salio por la puerta dejando confundidos a sus alumnos, al salir se recargo en la pared y trato de relajarse respirando poco a poco

_-¿puedo entrar?-le susurro en el oído el mitad fantasma con una voz algo ronca que despertó mas la emoción en la pelinegra_

_-si-_

-AGH! No quiero lastimarlo, pero… eso estuvo mal, voy a casarme-decia con tristeza Sam-Richard no tiene la culpa, y Danny tampoco; pero no quiero casarme, quiero estar con Danny-dijo presionando sus puños contra su pecho, pues le dolia, y sintió las lagrimas salir de sus ojos violeta. Mientras en el salón de clases Dani había comenzado a hablar con aquel chico Logan y notaba lo mucho que tenían en común.

-¿conoces a Danny Phantom?-pregunto Logan, ella abrió los ojos y solto una risita

-claro que si, el no es muy discreto ahora que todos saben de sus poderes-

-recuerdo bien la edad que tenia yo cuando lo vi en las noticias, era mi héroe; ahora también lo es, y mas por lo que hizo para que el desasteroide no nos destruyera-

-si, creo que si-dijo con tristeza, era cierto que Vlad era un idiota, un sádico y obsesionado por Danny, pero… seguía siendo su padre, y lo extrañaba un poco, sintió que lloraría y apretó los puños sobre la banca.

-oye, ¿estas bien?-ella se sobresalto y lo miro, el le estaba dando unos ojos tan tiernos y se veía preocupado

-tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo y comenzó a reir cuando sono el timbre y en eso entro Sam

-pueden irse, lo demás se los dare la siguiente clase-dijo ella, todos se iban pero Dani la veía mal asi que decidio quedarse a hablar con su maestra.

Justamente en esos momentos, pero en la alcaldía el alcalde, el fantasma, el humano y el halfa estaban conversando.

-¿Qué TU Y SAM QUE?-dijo Tucker

-sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo-dijo el fantasma-siendo en parte yo, era obvio que lo haría-dijo el mostrándose orgulloso de su yo mitad fantasma y mitad humano.

-cierra la boca, esto es malo; ella se va a casar-le regaño el humano, el halfa rechino los dientes con molestia

-¿quieren callarse? Ya tengo suficiente, yo se que estuvo mal pero no puedo dejarla ir asi como asi, quiero que se quede a mi lado-todos estaban serios-le di a elegir, si ella quiere solo esa noche puedo soportarlo, si quiere estar conmigo lo aceptare de igual manera-dijo con seriedad

-soy tu amigo, y también de Sam, pero ahora no se como te puedo ayudar-dijo Tucker acercándose a su amigo y dando unas palmadas en su espalda

-con que escuches esta bien-dijo Danny cuando un estruendo altero a los cuatro presenteshaciendo que salieran inmediatamente a la calle a observar que ocurria, divisaron una silueta caminando hacia ellos que poco a poco se hacia visible-tu…-

-nos vemos de nuevo, mi antiguo yo-era Dan parado frente a ellos, exactamente igual a como lo recordaban

-¿Cómo escapaste? Crei que Reloj y los observadores te tenían cautivo y bajo vigilancia-Danny ya tenia preparadas sus esferas ectoplasmicas al igual que su yo fantasma, mientras que Tucker y el Danny humano tenian unas armas apuntándolo.

-esos vejestorios no podrían mantenerme cautivo para siempre, tuve tiempo para recobrar mi fuerza-

-no-dijo para si mismo el halfa

-oh si, vengo a jugar un rato-eso fue lo ultimo dicho para que se empezara a llevar acabo una gran batalla entre los cuatro Dannys-¿te fragmentaste otra vez? Si que eres estúpido; no recuerdo que me hubiera pasado eso-aun mirándolos a todos analizándolos con la vista mantenía una sonrisa llena de sorna-humanos… poco a poco llega su muerte con el tempo, tristemente la suya llego ahora-dijo creando unas esferas de ectoplasma en ambas manos que se veian notoriamente mas fuertes.

Momentos antes en Casper High Dani se acercaba a su profesora notándola con un aire preocupado, Logan le había dicho que si quería que la esperara y ella negó, pues aun sabiendo de su siguiente clase, ella era amiga de su primo y quería saber que le lastimaba.

-Sam… digo, profesora-dijo Dani acercándose a su escritorio

-¿Qué pasa Dani?-

-creo que yo debería preguntar eso, quiero saber que le ocurre, es decir, toda la clase has estado como perdida y me preocupas-Dijo Dani, se sento en una banca frente al escritorio-¿quieres hablar de ello?-Sam necesitaba desahogarse, asi que se sento en el escritorio y subiéndose completamente a el se sento en posición fetal hundiendo el rostro en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

-hice algo sumamente estúpido, soy una horrible persona; lo peor es que no lo lamento, me siento terrible-dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus dientes

-¿tiene que ver con Danny?-pregunto la joven pelinegra, Sam asintió.

-yo… me acosté con Danny-Dani quedo sumamente sorprendida, no necesitaba saber que intimidades ocurrían entre ellos, ahora se arrepentia de haber preguntado-y es que, me voy a casar en unas semanas; ¡no se a quien elegir!-decia con desesperación

-bueno, no soy una experta; de hecho nunca he tenido novio, pero te podría dar una opción-Sam puso toda su atención-ten una cita con ambos, ya sabes… deja que ambos te sorprendan-dijo Dani

-no es mala idea-en ese instante se escucho un gran estruendo que hizo sacudir el suelo levemente, ambas olvidándose de sus deberes salieron corriendo de la escuela, no noto que Logan aun la esperaba, mientras sus amigos ya se habían ido; afuera de la escuela Dani se convirtió en fantasma y tomando a Sam, se fueron rumbo al centro que parecía ser el lugar de impacto.

-Dani…-susurro Logan viéndola desde la puerta, veía como se alejaba lo suficiente para después esconderse otra vez

En ese instante Danny había sido lanzado con una gran fuerza hacia uno de los edificios haciendo que se hiciera una grieta por el golpe; el fantasma también intento pelear con el, pero fue golpeado en varios puntos dejándolo mas débil, Tucker y el humano le lanzaban disparos con aquellas armas de ectoplasma sin resultado.

-me diste mas batalla cuando tenias 15 años-dijo Dan lanzando con una sola mano al humano hacia un extremo de la calle, en ese momento llegaron en la camioneta Fenton lo padres de Danny

-Deja a nuestro… ¿hijos?-dijo Mady mirando al humano, al fantasma y al Halfa

-es una larga historia-dijo el fantasma

-ah… ustedes otra vez, aunque tengo que decir que no me desagrada verlos; no los destrui la vez pasada-dijo Dan caminando hacia los padres del halfa-tu siéntate y disfruta del show-dijo Dan observando a Danny que se encontraba muy mal herido en el suelo

-ale-jate de- ellos- Dijo con dificultad tratando de levantarse

-¿acaso crees que nos vamos a dejar? Solo espera que te destruiré molecula por molecula-dijo Jack Fenton

-pueden intentarlo, pero solo alargan su inevitable muerte-

-¡Dan!-se escucho una voz femenina que llamo al fantasma, el giro su vista al igual que los tres Dannys y Tucker que también había sido golpeado y lanzado a un lado de Danny; la que hablaba era Sam mirando a Dan de forma amenazante y a su lado estaba Dani

-Sam… veo que a diferencia de estos tipos, la edad te ha sentado de marvilla-Sam abrió los ojos y se ruborizo, ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? ¿por las simples palabras de un maldito como el?

-¡Cierra la boca mentecato!-le grito Dani

-vaya, una copia de mi pero en chica-Dani se enfurecio al escuchar la palabra copia-casi ni te recordaba Dani-

-alejate… de ellas, o pagaras-dijo Danny levantándose pero aun con las piernas temblorosas, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente corriendo por sus mejillas con un rojo carmín a causa de la ira, mofándose de él se giro y se acerco a Danny, lo tomó del rostro y en un simple movimiento lo lanzo de nuevo al suelo

-eres tan débil, no me esperaría menos de un mitad fantasma-Dan se giró con los ojos cerrados y al momento Mady y Jack comenzaron a disparar, pero el solo puso una barrera para evitar sus ataques-me estoy aburriendo-el Dany fantasma se levantaba poco a poco del suelo.

-dices eso… de un mitad fantasma, pero… ¿Qué tal de un fantasma?-

-por favor- dijo con un tono monótono-esto es increíblemente estúpido, pero veo que te distrae esa chica-giró a Sam y voló a una velocidad impresionante apartándola de Dani-¿Qué te parecerá esto?-se aferró a Sam de la cintura y con brusquedad tomo su rostro plantándole directamente un beso, parecía que no le había costado trabajo meter su lengua en la boca de ella. La pelinegra estaba en shock al igual que todos, pero fue Danny el que estaba peor (aun peor que su parte humana y su parte fantasma) esa escena le hacia casi sangrar los ojos, frunció el seño y apretó la quijada mostrando sus dientes.

-¡BASTA!-grito exasperado, el momento de esto se escucho su lamento fantasmagórico, rompió vidrios, algunas estructuras, retumbaba en los tímpanos de todos que inclusive pareciera que en llegó hasta China; sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, todo su ojo se volvió verde y por alguna extraña razón de sus ojos salieron dos lasers ectoplasmicos de un color verde neon, apuntando directo a Dan y en ese segundo el tiempo se detuvo, se hizo presente Reloj poniéndole un collar a Sam para que pudiera moverse.

-¿Qué?... Reloj-

-me llevaré a Dan, tenemos que desintegrarlo, es una amenaza total y no podemos dejar que siga asi-

-¿Por qué me lo pusiste a mi? Pudiste dárselo a Danny-

-el en este momento esta fuera de si, quiero que lo detengas, mira los rostros de tus amigos-ella comenzó a girar, todos estaban horrorizados-ve el rostro de Danny-al mirarlo sus ojos estaban verdes y brillando con su rostro deformado por las expresiones feciales de ira-si descarga mas su poder, temo que no podre decirte lo que pasará-Sam asintió con la cabeza y se puso frente a Danny que estaba congelado en ese instante y se lanzó a sus brazos, reloj se llevo a Dan y en ese momento el tiempo volvió a pasar.

Nadie comprendia como Sam había llegado a sus brazos, pero su corazón poco a poco aminoraba el paso y sus ojos dejaban de brillar, pero ella seguía aferrada a su cuello en un abrazo y Dani poco a poco bajaba la tensión en sus hombros al sentir los brazos calidos de su amiga pelinegra.

-Danny, no tienes por qué hacer esto-dijo Sam aun sin salir del abrazo

-Sam, gracias-poco a poco se separaron y el halfa la tomó de los hombros mientras ella bajaba sus manos hasta posarse en el pecho de él, sin ninguna discreción el mitad fantasma se inclinaba para besarla cuando ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz a lo lejos.

-¡SAM!-al momento Sam lo detuvo cabizbaja y Danny entrecerró los ojos con tristeza suspirando, la soltó viendo como se acercaba Richard corriendo, la gente alrededor miraba desde hace un rato la pelea-ah… que bueno que estas bien, vi todas esas explosiones y temí que te hubieran lastimado-decía preocupado y ella ni si quiera la devolvía el abrazo, miraba a Danny dándoles la espalda que furioso contenia las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo-Danny, gracias por cuidarla-dijo Richard dedicándole una gran sonrisa, esto solo lo hizo enojar mas.

-de nada-dijo fríamente y volando a toda velocidad se alejó lo mas que pudo de la pareja, de sus amigos y de sus padres.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Richard.

-eh… n-nada-

-lo primero que nos dice y lo primero que hace-susurra su yo fantasma a su yo humano-deberiamos irnos ya, hay demasiada tensión aquí-dice despreocupado a todos con las manos en su nuca mostrando despreocupación.

Fue rato después que a orden de Sam, Dani tenia que volver a clase asi que sigilosamente entro a la escuela, esperaría a que iniciara su clase, quizá nadie se había dado cuenta que se fue; con esa mentalidad comenzó a caminar mas tranquila por los pasillos hasta que sintió presión en su brazo y de un momento a otro terminó en un armario de intendencia con Logan cubriendo su boca.

-¿Logan? ¿qué te pasa? No me asustes asi dijo ella separándolo de ella, la miraba fijamente como inspeccionándola, algo que la ponía terriblemente incomoda-¿qu-que pasa?-

-eres… mitad fantasma-la chica se sorprendio ante esa afirmación, debio haber visto bien antes de transformarse tan públicamente, asi que posó su mano en su frente.

-y-yo… por favor no se lo digas a nadie ¿quieres? Por favor, no quiero que lo sepan, nadie mas puede saber esto-

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-no creí que fuera realmente relevante, al fin y al cabo somos amigos; yo solo... quería, además nos conocemos de muy poco, no quería asustar a nadie-

-pero asi podrias ser de las chicas mas populares, ¿por qué no lo usas?-

-entiende, a mi nunca me han importado esos grupitos sin sentido, además esta es la primera escuela a la que asisto para tomar clase, no se mucho acerca de esto-veia su rostro desconcertado, asi que hecha una fiera salio de ahí-no te dije por miedo a que tuvieras esa reacción-dijo mirando su rostro de miedo, sorpresa, para ella era como si la viera como un fenómeno y le molestaba.

El dia a cada momento que pasaba se comenzaba a nublarse mas, parecia que iba a llover en un rato; pero eso al parecer no llamaba la atención del mitad fantasma, que estaba en la punta del edificio mas alto de Amity Park mirando hacia las calles, toda la gente tan tranquila, sumida en sus propios problemas; deseaba salir de todo ese problema, si nunca se hubiera enamorado de Sam de seguro todo seria diferente, pero no encontraba una chica que sustituyera la perfecta personalidad, figura, todo de Sam.

-¡maldicion!-dijo golpeando con el puño la barrera de concreto-¿Por qué tenias que ser tu? Pude haberme quedado con Paulina, o con alguna otra chica pero, ¡¿por qué tu?!-en ese instante su celular comenzó a vibrar, y desganado solo contesto-Tucker, no estoy de humor-dijo suponiendo que era su amigo.

-¿Danny?-esa voz lo paralizó, era Sam.

-¡Sam! Creí que eras…-

-Tucker, eso fue muy obvio-dijo burlona sacándole una sonrisa al halfa-¿podemos hablar? Solo tu y yo, necesito decirte unas cosas-

-claro, al momento-dijo sonriendo ampliamente parándose en su sitio.

-vamos a la hamburguesa apestosa, te espero ver ahí en quince minutos-dijo la chica, se le notaba seria pero no le importo, le fascinaba escuchar su voz, asi que sin hacerse a esperar comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire increíblemente feliz, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar; solo escuchar su voz y se ponía asi, y cada vez que mas lo pensaba se sentía

**Hasta aquí llego, al menos hasta el próximo capi.  
Espero que no les haya parecido muy tedioso jajaja  
Gracias por leer.  
ATTE: CaocHatsune**


End file.
